


Exhilarating and Intense

by Schuyler



Series: Darlings [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together, Prequel, They're both workaholics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was annoyed, then I was upset.” He pulled Merlin’s layers off, not bothering to be gentle about it. Merlin didn’t mind, if his half-hard cock was any indication. “And then I decided that I should take it out of your hide.”</p>
<p>[A Darlings prequel: how Harry asked Merlin to move in]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhilarating and Intense

**Author's Note:**

> A little birdie told me that another birdie was dying for more Merlin/Harry. Seemed like a good enough reason to conquer a year of writer's block.

There had never been much in the way of romance in their relationship, and, honestly, Harry preferred it that way. He wined and dined his occasional lovers and his more frequent honeypots, but Merlin was different. With Merlin he could relax and moan about traffic and snore. He could just be himself, and that was invaluable. But for a momentous occasion such as this, asking Merlin to finally move in with him, Harry felt a bit of pomp was called for. He’d carved out the space on their calendars ages ago, spent all day cooking, and Merlin had promised to be at Harry’s no later than 6pm. Harry even opened the wine at a quarter till. Ten minutes before 6, Harry got an email on the secured network. “Gawain returned early. Going to check his equipment back in and then head over. Probably won’t be there until 7.”

And it wasn’t a big deal, not as far as Merlin knew. They both always put Kingsman first. Any other night, when Harry would be waiting for Merlin to get takeaway and complain at each other about Midsomer Murders, Harry would have rolled his eyes and gone back to his book. But goddamn it, the one night that Harry wanted things to go well.  

Harry started drinking the wine.

Merlin came in the door at 8:15. Harry immediately backed him up against the front door. “Well, hello,” Merlin said. “Missed me?”

“And I suppose you ate at HQ as well.”

“Had a sandwich. Why? Were you waiting for me?” He was studying Harry intently, squinting.

“No. The roast chicken would have been fine, but my duck fat potatoes aren’t as good cold.”

Merlin frowned. The duck fat potatoes were his favorite. “Harry,” he said, and it was placating, almost pitying.

“None of that,” Harry said, cutting him off. He turned on his heel and shoved Merlin into the sitting room. “I was annoyed, then I was upset.” He pulled Merlin’s layers off, not bothering to be gentle about it. Merlin didn’t mind, if his half-hard cock was any indication. “And then I decided that I should take it out of your hide.” He pressed up against Merlin’s back, grinding himself against Merlin’s rear, and then unfastened Merlin’s trousers. As soon as they hit the floor, Merlin found himself hitting the side table, chest pressed against the wood.

“Are you going to spank me?” he asked, a lilt of a laugh in his voice. He never minded when Harry got like this. In fact, he professed to love it.

Harry took the lube out of his pocket, put one hand on Merlin’s back to keep him still, then drizzled it over his hole, enough to slide down his balls and drip off the end of his cock. The temperature made him shiver and Harry smirked. “I had something else in mind.” He started with two fingers, pushed in hard. Merlin shouted at the intrusion, then almost sobbed at the pressure of Harry’s fingers against his prostate. He was quiet as he opened Merlin up, reveling in the sounds he made, the moans and curses that he didn’t even bother to muffle anymore in this house that he practically lived in already. This was how well they worked together. Even when Harry was unfairly angry, his method of burning off his anger was the exact same behavior that made Merlin come like a shot. 

Harry spread three fingers inside of him and Merlin exhaled and settled into the feeling. When he started to fuck himself back onto Harry’s hand, Harry pulled his hand away and unfastened his own belt. “Brace yourself.” Merlin had no sooner pressed his arms against the wall as Harry slammed into him, the cold of Harry’s belt buckle digging into his arse. Merlin arched back, long and lithe and fucking gorgeous, and Harry responded sensibly by sinking his teeth into Merlin’s shoulder. It made him howl and Harry loved that. 

Harry’s strokes were fast and Merlin reached one hand down to match it on his own cock. There was no way they were going to last even three minutes. Harry started to let go with his teeth, but Merlin’s free hand flew back to keep him there and Harry instead worked on giving Merlin a colossal mark. Harry had his hips angled just right and Merlin started to pant out his name.

When Merlin finally let go of Harry to steady himself against the table again, Harry took the opportunity to murmur in his ear. “You haven’t been in the door ten minutes and you’re already getting ploughed, you colossal tart.” Merlin twitched and Harry pulled their hips together harder. “Go on, then. Show me. Show me just how much you love this.”

“Christ,” Merlin gasped, and then he came spectacularly over his fingers and the 300-year-old table. Harry pressed him down against the cool wood and took his pleasure. “Come on, love,” Merlin said, his voice rough and hoarse and absolutely liquid sex. “Get me fucking filthy.”

In the next second, Harry came, buried as deep inside as he could go. His cock was still giving up aftershocks when he draped himself across Merlin’s back, exhausted. “What the hell was that all about?” Merlin asked.

“I was going to ask you to move in with me, you colossal prick,” Harry said. Merlin burst into laughter. “I even bought candles, and you know I hate candles.” When Merlin didn’t stop laughing, Harry started to pull out.

Merlin reached back and held Harry’s hand. “I accept.” 

 


End file.
